


Eat Me

by Arktosphonos



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arktosphonos/pseuds/Arktosphonos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: when Chloe says "eat me" to Max after they break into the principals office, Max does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Me

“Eat me,” Is the deadpan retort Chloe throws Max’s way before she plopped down in the plush chair behind the desk. As soon as she scoots forward, she begins pilfering through the stacks of papers, the drawers, the computer; anything she can touch is looked over before being put back in its place.

Max sucked in a breath, face growing hot at the foul mouthed reply her best friend gave her. It wasn’t the first time she’s heard Chloe say such a thing, and it was of the tamer barbed quips the blue haired girl often surprised her with. But the sudden images that flooded her mind made her halt in her tracks, preventing her from coming up with even the faintest of replies. 

“Kidding,” Chloe laughed, leaning back into the padded leather of the chair as she watched Max shift from foot to foot before her, embarrassed and flustered by the ambiguity of her words. It’s cute and only caused her laughter to increase. Even in the dark of the room, she can see the blush that coats Max's face. 

"I doubt you would even know what to do."She sang the words, giving the chair a twirl before giving Max one of her famous shit eating grins. "Come on, Max. Stop standing around and help me look for clues." 

Max remained silent, chewing on her lip before she took a tentative step forward, then another, slowly making her way around the desk to stand in front of Chloe. Desire sparked deep within her belly ( along with a healthy dose of provocation), guiding her actions as she finally stopped to stand in front of her friend. 

Lately Max has found herself speechless when in Chloe's presence. As if she had cotton in her mouth after looking into the girl's obscenely blue eyes, stealing her voice and courage. She had often questioned herself on whether she was attracted to the other girl, but with all the bizarre stuff going on in Arcadia Bay, she decided to push that question off until later. But still, that persistent inkling of "what if" sat at the back of her mind.

But actions are better than words, and it's with little care for the consequences for the moment that she leans forward, giving Chloe a gentle peck on the lips. Fingers splay out, trembling against Chloe's thighs as Max sinks down to her knees between the taller girl's legs. The kiss breaks as soon as Max finds herself fully seated on her knees.

Chloe inhaled sharply, jerking back in the chair, fingers gripping the armrests for dear life as she absorbs what just happened. Mind swimming in confusion, she barely registered that the brunette was resting her head against her knee. Unconsciously, she squeezed her legs shut around the other girl's head, drawing Max's face closer and trapping her in place for for the moment. 

"Max," She whispered the name, able to snap out of her own thoughts for a moment. Still, she couldn't stop the fearful, uncertain waiver her voice took on. "What---?"

"I---" Max states, mouth once again dry and voice odd on her tongue. She shifted ever so slightly, pushing Chloe's legs onto her shoulders. "I've never done this before, so I---" 

Chloe's fingers, warm and strong, thread through her hair, pulling her face up as the taller girl twists and bends to lean down and kiss Max properly this time. 

It's all teeth and tongue, too much, too sloppy, and probably one of the worst kisses either of them had received in their lives. But even with drool leaking down from their chins and the awkward position both were in, Max and Chloe were happy. 

When the kiss finally breaks, they both pull back, twin smiles on their faces as they butt their foreheads together, noses bumping and rubbing against the other's. 

"So I guess Warren doesn't have a chance anymore?" Chloe teased, earning a gentle swat to the thigh from Max. She laughed at the gentle hit, giving Max one more kiss before leaning back in the chair once more. 

"I've been trying to shake him for a while now. I've given hints and turned down his dates, but the boy is persistent," Max sighed, going back to resting against Chloe's leg. 

Fingers trail up and down the taller girl's thigh, catching at a hole every now and then, grazing over exposed skin. Each brush of her fingers sends Chloe's hips gyrating upwards and it causes Max stomach to do the most marvelous of somersaults. It's intoxicating to know that even simple, almost innocent, touches can cause Chloe to lose her composure. 

She can hear Chloe's sharp intakes of breath each time she drags her fingers over skin. Looking up, her heart stopped dead in her chest as she looks at Chloe, pupils dilated, lip clenched between her teeth as she held back her desire. 

Dragging her nails down Chloe's clothed thighs, Max shuddered as she watched her friend twitch and groan at the action. In mere seconds Max is nipping at the fabric of the taller girl's jeans, reveling in the obscene way Chloe throws her legs open to give her more access. 

Her fingers are back in Max's hair, unsure on tugging her forward or pushing her away. But once the brunette starts mouthing at the crotch of her jeans all thoughts of stopping died on her tongue. 

"Max," Chloe hissed through clenched teeth. A needy whine left the blue haired girl's throat before she frantically began tugging at her belt,the button, and zipper of her jeans. She needed Max's mouth on her, to calm the raging desire coursing through her. But that persistent mouth catches a finger, sucking on the digit before giving a little bite, flooding her with a new wave of want. 

"Oh God...." Chloe groaned, throwing her head back as she ground against her friend's face. She's ready to say fuck it and tear her damn pants off if Max didn't hurry. 

"Let me." 

Max took her time, however, removing Chloe's belt, making sure to draw out the process while leaving soft bites and kisses against her thighs and the crotch of her jeans. By the time the time she started unbuttoning Chloe's pants, the girl was a squirming mess.

Kicking off her boots and wriggling out of the binding fabric of her jeans once she heard the satisfying sound of the zipper being pulled, Chloe felt a surge of self-consciousness as she sat there, legs splayed open with only the thin fabric of her panties covering her from Max's prying eyes.

Sure, Max had seen her naked before, but they weren't kids anymore. This was a whole different type of exposure and she felt a flutter of uncertainty in her gut. 

Max, ever the empath, picked up on it right away and leaned up to cradle Chloe's face in her hands, kissing her once more. There was no rush this time, no invasion of tongue and spit, but a slow, sensual kiss that seemed to settle Chloe's frazzled nerves. 

Wandering fingers brushed over the damp fabric of Chloe's underwear, rubbing her sex through the cloth as she continued the kiss. 

Chloe sighed into her friend's mouth, letting her anxiety melt away as Max slipped her hand past the waistband of her panties. The sigh turned into a moan as the brunette began rubbing her clit in slow circles, letting Chloe's thrusting hips dictate her speed and pressure. 

It blew her mind to know her best friend was currently getting her off in the middle of the night in the principle's office. But Max just held her, kissed her, made her feel good for the first time since Rachel had left. 

Breaking the kiss, Chloe let out a soft sob as pleasure raced down her spine at her building climax. Everything in that moment was centered around Max. Her scent, her touch, it was all hers, and Chloe just clutched her close, riding out her pleasure against her best friend's hand. 

As the last tendrils of pleasure washed over her, Chloe sagged against the chair, shivering slightly as Max removed her hand from her underwear. 

"Max, that was... Incredible," Chloe said, head still swimming from what just happened. A soft chuckle escaped her as she just leaned forward, kissing the brunette once more. 

Even after the intense orgasm she just experienced, Chloe still responded sympathetically to the brunette's touches, and helped lift her hips as she felt the shorter girl tug at the waistband of her underwear, pulling them down and off. Discarded somewhere along with her pants and boots. 

"I'm glad the curtains don't match the drapes," Max laughed as she was greeted by a neatly trimmed thatch of light blonde pubic hair. 

Chloe snorted, shaking her head at the off-putting joke. "Yeah, well, it burns the fuck out of your junk." 

Max merely squinted at that, the question on if Chloe ever actually tried to dye the hair covering her sex sitting on the tip of her tongue. 

"I read it in a magazine, Max," Chloe said with a roll of her eyes. 

The brunette shrugged. "I wasn't asking." 

"You were totally going to though." Even after all the years apart, Chloe could read her like an open book. 

Another blush crept up around Max's neck and face at the accurate accusation. 

"Ah! You were!" Chloe laughed, her current state of undress currently forgotten as she teased her friend. 

Max huffed at the taunts, before sliding her hands up to grip Chloe's hips, scooting forward until she was able to bury her face between the taller girl's legs. Oh, she could definitely find a way to silence that smart mouth of Chloe's. Or at least get her to stop making teasing remarks.

"N-not fair," Chloe moaned as she felt the first gentle stroke of a broad tongue against her clit. "That's totally cheating..." 

But all other protests fell away as Max laved and lavished attention on that small bundle of nerves, causing Chloe to hump frantically against her face. Fingers tangled in thick brown locks, holding Max firmly in place. 

Soft whines and gentle pleas fell from Chloe's lips, a melody unlike any other to Max, and it only encouraged the smaller girl to keep going. Salt and tang exploded on her tongue as she thrust her tongue deep within her friend's sex, one hand gently rubbing at the swollen point of Chloe's clit. All that mattered was how far she could thrust her tongue, what made Chloe twitch, what made her writhe beneath her touch. 

Max's name quickly filled the air as Chloe clutched her friend's head tightly withing her grasp and legs. While she wasn't a virgin, Chloe didn't have this connection with past lovers like she did with her best friend. It felt... well, right. 

Disentangling her hands from messy brown hair, she raked her nails across her clothed breasts, lightly pinching her nipples through the fabric of her shirt. It wasn't long before she started reaching that peak once more, and it was with a choked cry of Max's name that she careened over the edge, awash with pleasure.

A splash of liquid coated Max's chin as Chloe reached her end, and it was with a few more languid strokes of her tongue that Max sat back, lips and tongue numb from what just happened. 

"Max, that was...." Chloe panted, arms flopping listlessly to her sides. A tired, sated smile spread across her face. "That was incredible." 

A spark of happiness burned bright within Max's chest at the praise. She was glad to have taken the initiative now. 

"Anytime, Chloe," Max whispered as she stood up and stretched. 

She could feel blue eyes scanning over her, watching her with curiosity. 

"Oh, I didn't say we were done yet, Super Max."

A giggle broke free as she was once more tugged to the floor, only for Chloe to quickly join her beneath the desk. 

Evidence could wait. The world could wait. Right now they needed one another in a way only carnal appetites could sate. 

Everything as alright for the moment.


End file.
